Air conditioning systems integrate a filter that is installed transversally to the air flow for removing foreign matters that may be transported in the flow. The filter needs service such as cleaning or replacement. To be removed and reinstalled in its compartment a service opening is operated in a wall of the compartment. Under normal operation a panel closes the service opening. It happens that an obstacle such as a vehicle cross-car beam prohibits full opening of the panel making difficult the filter service.
In EP 1902678, Ferrarese proposes to split the filter in a top and a bottom elements separated by an articulated intermediate panel. A service opening arranged facing the bottom element enables removal of said bottom element and, when said bottom element is removed, the articulated panel inclines guiding the top element toward the service opening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,526, Noriaki et al. propose to divide the filter in a plurality of elements articulated one to the other, said articulations enabling to install the elements one by one. In addition to the articulation Klein proposes in EP 2025543 to break the filter for removing it from its compartment.
In EP0744309, Aragno proposes to install the filter in a drawer that can fully open or can be removed so the filter is upwardly removed for service.
The filter is a crucial component of the system and servicing should be easy. Furthermore, the filter itself must be economically designed and any addition such as plurality of elements and articulating means should be avoided as much as possible. Nevertheless it is known by professionals that all components cannot be installed in the front face of a system in an easy accessible way and some have to be behind others. Consequently the air conditioning filters are quite often difficult to access and to service resulting in additional operations, time and cost.
It is important to propose to the market solutions to the above mentioned problems and particularly maintaining a serviceable one piece filter.